A Christmas Gift
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: Stephanie has a special gift for her husband, Paul, this Christmas. This is my first WWE FanFic. Please review and let me know what you think.


**This is my first WWE FanFic and I will likely be writing this for myself but I've had this stuck in my head for a while and thought I would write and upload it. The characters may be a little OOC and I apologize for that, this is my first time writing Steph/Paul(Triple H) and a WWE FanFic. If anyone does read this please review and let me know what you think x**

* * *

Paul Levesque was sat on the couch in the family room of the home he shared with his beautiful wife, Stephanie. Looking around the room she smiled at the tree twinkling away in the corner and the chuckled lightly at the movie that was playing on the television. But his eyes soon drifted down to look at his wife's face. Stephanie was laid on the couch with her head on Paul's lap, he was running his fingers through her brunette locks. He could see her eyelids fluttering signalling she was waking up.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Paul asked as Stephanie turned her head to look at him.

Smiling Steph turned to she was laid on her back looking up at her husband. "A little better." She told him. Her smile only grew as Paul leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle, loving kiss. "What time is it?" Steph asked when her husband sat in his previous position.

After looking at the clock on the wall Paul turned back to look at his wife. "It's after midnight. Merry Christmas Steph." He said to her before kissing her once more. "Why don't we head to bed and get some sleep." The blonde suggested. "I have a feeling that our daughter is going to be very energetic in the morning wanting to see if Santa has been."

"Just a minute." Stephanie said as she slowly got up from the couch. She hadn't been feeling well lately and had been going pretty dizzy. "I have a gift that I want to give you."

With confusion in his eyes Paul watched his wife walk over to the tree and take an envelope from the inside of the Christmas tree that he hadn't seen before. "Should we not wait until morning with our daughter?" He asked her as she sat next to him and attempted to hand her husband the envelope.

"No. I think this one should be just for us right now." Stephanie told him.

Cautious and confused Paul opened the envelope and pulled out three photos. His eyes raked over the top photo which he noticed was a picture of a pregnancy test, only increasing his confusion. Moving the top photo Paul's eyes landed on a second photo of a pregnancy test. But this one was closer and in more detail meaning he could clearly see the word pregnant written on the small screen.

The sight of this word caused Paul's confusion to quickly turn to shock and happiness. He took a quick glance at his wife who was smiling gently at him before he turned his attention to the final photo in the file. He couldn't have stopped the smile that spread across his face if he tried. The final photo was an ultrasound picture with Steph's name at the top. Immediately he placed the photo's on the couch and turned to kiss his wife passionately, he couldn't have felt happier if he tried to be. "Seriously? We're going to have another baby?" He questioned.

Nodding Steph hugged her husband. "Yes." She responded. The brunette looked at the happiness on her husbands face but she couldn't help but be worried. "You're not angry with me are you?" Stephanie asked him.

"What? Of course not!?" Paul exclaimed. "Why would you think that?" He questioned, unsure why his amazing wife would think he would be angry with her. He was beyond ecstatic at the news. Anger was the last emotion he would ever feel right now.

Steph couldn't help but sigh at her husbands questions. "I went for a scan before I told you I was pregnant. I didn't want to but after the problems we had before and me going through a table eight weeks ago I had to make sure everything was okay, and I didn't want to wait until New Year to find out." She explained, hoping that Paul would understand why she did what she did.

But before Stephanie could continue Paul spoke. "And is everything okay? You and the baby are healthy? You're both okay?" He questioned as he became concerned for his pregnant wife. Steph nodded to him, silently telling him that her and the baby were fine. "Thank God. Steph I could never be mad at you. You needed to make sure everything was okay and I understand that. I'm just glad you and the baby are okay. You've just given me the best Christmas present you could have given me." With a broad smile on his face he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Stephanie's. "I love you, Steph."

"I love you too, Paul." She responded before yawning. Paul immediately noticed his wife's yawn and without a second thought stood and lifted the brunette into his arms before carrying her up to their bedroom. Both drifted off to sleep feeling nothing but happiness.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Again I'm probably writing this for myself but if anyone reads it please review and let me know if I should keep it as a one shot or turn it into a story. Hope you liked this x**

 **Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to you all x**


End file.
